


Fume knight in another world.

by 1writer



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1writer/pseuds/1writer
Summary: So many similar themes between raime and the noragami series. Side note requires backround info of raime and at least chaper 72 of noragami.





	Fume knight in another world.

At first he felt only pain. The pain of betrayel by one of his trusted comrades, the pain of the brand of undeath burned on his flesh, the pain of expungement from his king, the pain of watching the kind woman turn into that oversized sword, and now the pain of metal in his flesh. But now... he can finally rest. 

Well before that weird vent like thing sucked him up anyway.

~~~

"Yato!"

"Yes~?"

"Get out of my fridge!"

"But, Hiyoriiii~. It's so hot outside."

Yes, this us just your normal everyday occurence, well with a god that is. 

*Slam* The almost catlike grin of the god is suddenly obscured by the refrigorator door.

"Waitwaitwait, I'll get out I promise just hold on a sec will ya?" The plea goes unoticed despite the repeated bangs against the refrigorator door. 

(Yawn)"Hey Hiyori whats for breakfa-" Yukine previously half asleep wakes up to a subborn high school subdueing a war god. In a fridge of all things.

"Ahh Yukine~ care to give a god a hand?" Like Hiyori he just gives one look of pure loathing before continuing to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. The bangs continue.

"Say, Yukine where do you want to eat?"(bang bang)

"Honestly Im fine with anywhere."(bang bang bang)

"I'll treat you both to top quality ramen I promise!"(banging intensifys)

"We'll go to a ramen shop, but first hand me that broom.", Hiyori and Yukine continue to ignore the god.

"Sure here-" Yukine is cut off as Hiyori's spirit loses its body and thuds to the ground. Thus freeing the god.

"Ah thank goodness I havent found a cure for that yet- OW!" Hiyori now sporting a cat like tail kicks Yato hard in the shin. 

"Alright, alright I will treat you both to steak-OW." Another swift kick to Yatos shin. Yukine's look of loathing some how gets deeper.

"I can't be bought off with food!" The spirit form of Hiyori revs up another kick"Besides when are you going to fix this.

"OW, I'll do it I swear just stop kicking me!" the god pleas again louder this time.

"Hiyori. Stop this is getting kind of pathetic." The regalia interjects stopping yet another kick from landing on the shins. "But, what was that about steak? I thought you under some yen constraints." Yukine asks as his stomach growls loudly.

"Ah about that...OWW!"

~~~

Where am I? I was fighting some kind of determined hollow and then something opened up beneath me. Is this the afterlife or is it my soul getting asborbed by that undead? Whatever. But it's so cold. At the very least I can rest. My mind slows threatins to stop. 

"Rest..." Is the last thing I can utter before my mind goes dark.......

"Get up!" My mind snaps back that was definetly a womans voice, but from my sword, strange.

"You have to get up." Warmth from my sword? Its lighting up again fire engulfing the gnarled piece of metal. My mind, soul, or is it my body begins to move like air to a vent. 

"Wait!" I cry into the blackness the woman is unresponsive to my plea. I feel like Im moving faster and faster, but there are other being with me brimming to the edge with the powers of the abyss it seems. They stay well away though the fire from the large metal detering them.

Soon after the speed picks up and I can see light coming closer and closer and clo-

~~~

"Oof, my poor poor shin"

"Thats what you get my fridge isint a bed you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Ive learnt my lesson."

"Hey Yato arent we going to eat steak?"

"Well, yeah thats the whole point of coming out here." The god says with a chesire cat like grin.

"So why are we on the way to Kofuku's?" A silince follows this and Yatos right shin almost screams in danger.

"Before you get mad at me-"

"Im already mad at you, and why exactly are we going to Kofuku's huh?." Some how Hiyori's mere pressence is intimatding.

"W-well theres a perfectly good reason for this which willbeexplainedwhenIgetbackbye!" The god blurts out before rushing off to the roof tops running for his dear (shins)life. 

"When I get my hands on him I swear I'll"

"Relax Hiyori its not that big of a deal Daikoku will sort him out when he gets there. So uhh hows the whole spirit thing goin? Better since youre out of school?"

"Yeah, but it gets real tiring when im trying to hang out with friends."

"Yeah I bet."

"How about you I heard from Tenjin that ypu and Yato got in trouble with heaven itself." The catlike spirit asks with genuine worry staining her voice.

"Thats an understatement. But lets just say I do not enjoy cramped spaces."

"Hmm. You know I sometimes worry that I'll never be the same again." Hiyori's tone turns more solem as she expresses her true feelings.

"I... I wouldnt worry about Yatos well Yato, but hes surpisingly relaible. I mean I havent seen him fail a request yet its just that yours is an pecial case. Just give him time and besides having an astral form is pretty fun right?"

"Yeah, it has its momen-"

"Yukine."Yato for once looks completely serious all joy and playfulness gone, and with Kofuku and Daikoku in tow having a similar expression."lets go"

"Yato, whats wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way come on."

"Hey what about me?!"

"Sorry Hiyori looks like youre going to to have to sit this one out." Yukine says

"All right lets gooo~" the pink haired girl Kofuku says before heading out.

"So, Yuki whats wrong is that a vent has opened up again~." Kofuku says 

"Did yo-"

"I would never open one up unless it was only in the most dire of circumstances~."

"As why Im going with you its because Kazuma asked me to not allow you to fight fight Bishamon"

"Wait Bishamons there screw this we're out!"

"No way Yato youre not weasling your way out of this one you owe me and Kofuku for baliling you out of the heavens."

"You tell 'em Daikoku~."

"(Sigh) can you at least tell me why we are helping Bishamon of all people? She can handle the vent herself." Yato inquires

"Well Kazuma called-" Kofuku is cut off

"Hes a phone too!?"

"Yato." 

"I know Yukine, anyway continue."

"Kazuma said that shes in over her head then it just cut off."

"So Bishamon all the time then?"

"Yato!" Yukine said.

~~~

An eruption.

Of the dark spirits I saw and the ground itself as I toppled to the floor of grass. The fire from my sword going out and then suddenly as I get my bearings I begin to realise where I am. I appear to be in a minature forest of sorts well beyond that hundres of... spire like structures scrapping the skys. Though strange are they in shape all rectangular like also-

My instincts flair frocing my mind out of its amazed state as a rider atop a... furry like creature blasts my postion with two small metal crossbows?

"Tch...you have a regalia yet arent a god, so just what are you?" The rider asks me with distain visible although I ignore her however her clothing catches my eye reminding me of those scantily clad pyromancers I I saw once so pherhap-

"No talk huh.. well whatever lets just say that you some how got a hold of one and just are a strange spirit."

She and her mount(lacking one eye) charge me using those strange crossbows all the while I raise my large sword and begin to block the small arrows as they ping off my sword.

"So looks like that isint going to work.... got cha. Come Saiki!"

Is she talking to herself I wonder? Suddenly she pulls out quite a oversised sword almost as big as mine and charges seemingly eye level despite my large stature in other words the mount needs to die.

We clash magnificent designed blade vs. a gnarled hunk of slightly melted iron. Skill is the first thing I notice she isint just a mindless brute who knows how to swing a sword no there is countless years of thought behind her that is evident. However she cannot hope to match me in raw strength, but her form and mount are lithe. Forcing me on the defense as sparks fly and spirits fly. 

Soon our swords lock allowing me to push her back giving me an oppertuinty. She has planed this though as her mount tries to maul me flaring up my sword in fire quickly forces it back. Even she is slightly surprised. However she forgets the one rule of a sword this large. That is to always carry a smaller one to take advantage of openings and to cover ones own. The fight is mine as I peirce her exposed belly ending the fight.

Which should have happened, but her earring glows and out of all things her mount takes the hit slicing in the left paw and down almost spliting the limb in two. She pulls out the crossbows of iron and stops my advance forcing me to evade. As stated before she trumps me in speed so her arows ping off my armor. However one found purchase in my shoulder only lightly damaging me it seems.

"Bastard!"

A war cry? Her earing is glowing this time more intensely. Wanting to end this quickly I engulf my sword in magma thick flame instantly incinerating grass and shrubs whilst igniting treez. I charge her speed putting mine to shame as my slow sword fails to hit. She doesent block my oversised sword likely afraid of the fire or the well being of her sword.

However with the mount gone shes slightly slower my shorter sword gliding into her bladewhilst evading my large one entirely. But she cant keep this up her body has slight burns from my sword .and they are stacking up. She evades my sword colliding into a tree turning it into splinters and cinders. Shes slightly disgrunteled after the cinders get in her face an opening!

(Screech)

Another blade and user moves my blade away smart too a direct hit would have split it in two. 

"Kofuku get her out of here and Daikoku concider us even!"

A pink haired girl in tow with a man take the rider out of the fight. As for the new contender...

"This is the Land of the Rising Sun! Your desecration shall not be allowed! Hear me! I am the god Yato! I now lay thee waste with the Sekki, and expel thy vast defilement! I cleanse thee! --- Rend!"


End file.
